Wendall Haynes
Wendall Haynes, also called Elvis, is a United States Marine. History Early History Through unknown circumstances, Wendall Haynes joined the United States Marine Corps, where he gained the call-sign Elvis. During his time in the Corps, he became best friends with Ashley "Love Machine" Lewicky. Eventually Elvis was assigned to the President's Helicopter Squadron. Area 7 Elvis was among the Marines stationed on Marine One when it was escorting the President to Area 7. Upon arrival, he joined his fellow Marines in one of the main hanger's offices to wait for the President to inspect the facility, and Elvis was wary of the 7th Squadron men, whom he'd heard were unofficially racist. Elvis and Brainiac began a debate as they guessed what the base was used for, and Elvis insisted it was for building a superbomb. Their discussion was joined by the usually silent Book II, who sided with Brainiac and pointed out a few flaws in Elvis' theory. Soon, the Marines and Presidential staff witnessed a base-wide broadcast from a rogue Air Force Colonel known as Caesar, announcing his intention of a coup d'etat against the President. As the 7th Squadron forces opened fire on the Marines, only Elvis and Book II managed to escape the office before it was hit by a rocket. The pair managed to use a cockroach to cover their escape to the personnel elevator, and were joined by Love Machine and Calvin before they entered the elevator and climbed on top. After the shaft began filling with water, the group was forced to emerge onto Level 5, where they raided a weapons cabinet before meeting up with the President and his remaining security detail by the prisoner cells. Elvis and the others came under fire when the emerged onto Level 4, abut luckily Schofield and his group forced the Alpha unit to retreat. Elvis listened in as the President and Herbert Franklin explained Area 7's purpose to produce a vaccine for the Chinese bio-weapon called the Sinovirus. He then joined Gant in taking control of Marine One and using it to help distract the Alpha and Bravo units as Schofield escorted the President to the Football. Elvis was worried when Love Machine's cockroach was hit, but luckily Schofield volunteered to grab him. Taking with them the previously hidden "Ramrod" Hagerty and Nicholas Tate III, Elvis and Gant landed back over the air vent they had traversed up in, and rendezvoused with the rest of the group. As the group prepared to leave Area 7, they found that a South African scientist and the Reccondos had taken a genetically-engineered boy critical to the Sinovirus vaccine and fled to Lake Powell. Elvis and Brainiac helped the injured Love Machine down to the X-rail platform, where they came under fire from Bravo unit. Elvis was distraught when Love Machine was hit, and told Brainiac he was going to stay with his friend, dismissing Brainiac's comment to take care of himself. Grabbing an RDX grenade, Elvis stalked stoically towards the 7th Squadron men, repeatedly muttering "You killed my friend". The Bravo men, while momentarily confused by his approach and apparently unarmed status, shot him. Elvis was still barely alive, and as Bravo came near his body to press forward, he detonated the grenade, taking his own life and half of the Bravo men. Elvis' sacrifice also allowed Gant to get her group back into the base while Bravo unit was in confusion. Trivia *Elvis' mentioning of a superbomb is in reference to the weapon from Reilly's novel Temple. Category:Characters Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:U.S. Characters Category:U.S. Soldiers Category:United States Marine Corps Category:Marine Helicopter Squadron 1 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Area 7